Reincarnation Of Vampire
by AidoneusHades
Summary: "Tidak semua vampire menghisap darah, takut matahari, benci benda perak dan takut bawang putih."/Crack Pair Sehun X Byungjoo/ToppDogg and EXO
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Hades97**  
><strong>Main Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Byungjoo<strong>  
><strong>Other Cast: EXO, TOPP DOG<strong>  
><strong>Genre: Misteri,Romansa,Angst<strong>  
><strong>Rating: semua umur?**  
><strong>Length: Chaptered<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: "Tidak semua vampire menghisap darah, takut matahari, benci benda perak dan takut bawang putih."<strong>

**Happy read -b**

.  
>.<p>

Tahun 2006

Sehun tengah menatap layar monitor di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum sinis dan berguman pelan "Vampire? Lelucon macam apa itu,"  
>"Kalau itu lelucon bagimu, kenapa kau membaca artikelnya?" tanpa di sadari ada seorang pria cantik sedang berdiri dibelakang Sehun.<br>Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang dengan terkejut, "Minseok hyung kau mengagetkanku!"  
>"Maaf Sehun, hyung tak bermaksud. Jadi? Apa kesanmu setelah membaca artikel itu?" Pria cantik –Minseok- itu bertanya sembari tersenyum jenaka.<br>"Aku tidak percaya adanya vampire, penulis artikel sepertinya mempunyai selera humor yang buruk. Benar-benar artikel yang buruk."  
>"Mungkin saja si penulis artikel pernah bertemu vampire?" ,Minseok tertawa renyah dan disambut dengan tatapan dingin Sehun.<br>"Hentikan lelucon menjijikan itu hyung."  
>"Kau ini selalu serius, tunggu saja sampai kau bertemu dengan vampire! Jangan mengompol ya, haha"<br>Sehun menatap Minseok yang keluar dari ruangannya dengan malas.

Oh Sehun, pria berkulit putih pucat, tidak suka bersosialisasi, tidak punya keluarga, dan dia bekerja sebagai jurnalis.  
>"Penulis artikel tidak adakah yang waras?" lagi-lagi ia mengumpat.<p>

.

.

Sehun POV

Aku Shi Xun. Tapi semua orang mengenalku dengan nama Sehun. Sehun itu hanya sebuah nama samaran belaka, tidak mungkin aku mengatakan namaku adalah Wu Shi Xun.  
>di dunia ini, orang yang bernama Wu Shi Xun hanya satu orang, yaitu seorang bangsawan dari tahun 1249.<br>Akulah bangsawan itu. Kenapa aku masih hidup?karena aku seorang Vampire. Aku tidak suka manusia yang seenaknya membuat artikel tentang vampire, tidak semua vampire itu penghisap darah. Kami juga tak takut pada matahari, benda perak dan bawang putih. Itu hanya karangan manusia saja. Mereka tidak tahu hidup kami -para vampire- sesungguhnya. Tapi kami akan mati jika dibakar.  
>Kaumku sudah punah, pemburu vampire yang tidak mengerti hidup kami dan berlagak sok tahu tentang kehidupan kami memusnahkan seluruh kaumku. Termasuk kekasihku.<p>

.

_Flashback tahun 1249_

Dua orang pria berpakaian bangsawan kuno tengah berlari masuk dalam hutan. Mereka berlari dengan berpegangan tangan, dibelakang mereka banyak orang yang membawa obor.  
>"Shixun aku lelah berlari, aku belum meminum darah hari ini," pria cantik itu terlihat sangat lelah.<br>"Byungjoo bagaimana kalau mereka menangkapmu dan membakarmu hidup-hidup?" Shixun terlihat cemas, dia terus menarik tangan Byungjoo untuk berlari bersamanya.  
>"Kalau memang aku harus mati disini, biarkan aku mati Shixun."<br>Shixun menatapnya dengan marah, lalu mendorong Byungjoo ke semak-semak. Diambilnya pisau kecil disaku celananya, dengan mantap ia menggores tangan tepat di nadinya dengan pisau.  
>"Minumlah sayang, aku tidak ingin kau mati." Shixun menyodorkan tangan kearah Byungjoo. Manik mata Byungjoo menjadi merah darah, ia mengeluarkan taring tajamnya, dengan cepat ia menancapkan taring ke tangan Shixun dan meminum darahnya.<br>Shixun terlihat kesakitan.

.

Penduduk akhirnya menemukan mereka. Dengan sangat kasar orang-orang itu memisahkan mereka, Shixun terus meronta dan berteriak pada mereka untuk melepaskan kekasih vampire nya,Byungjoo.  
>Dengan keji mereka mendorong Byungjoo ke tanah, menyiramnya dengan minyak tanah.<br>"Vampire harus mati!"  
>"Vampire tak pantas untuk hidup!"<br>"Bunuh vampire itu, bakar dia!"  
>Terdengar teriakan-teriakan dari penduduk itu. Byungjoo terlihat ketakutan sekali, ia menangis.<br>Shixun terus saja berteriak agar penduduk tak membunuh Byungjoo, tapi usahanya gagal. Ia terus saja memohon agar kekasihnya tak dibunuh.  
>Penduduk seolah tuli, mereka mulai menyalakan apinya. Api itu membakar seluruh tubuh Byungjoo.<br>Shixun terlihat lemas menyaksikan tubuh kekasihnya di lahap oleh api.  
>"Vampire memang harus dibunuh, bukan dicintai, dasar bodoh." Salah satu penduduk menendang tubuh Shixun hingga limbung. Satu persatu mereka meninggalkan tempat pembakaran Byungjoo. Terlihat mereka sangat puas dengan aksi barusan.<p>

Shixun dengan tubuh lemahnya berjalan kearah kobaran api yang terlihat mengecil, tubuh kekasihnya sudah menjadi abu. Ia terus menangisi kepergian kekasihnya.  
>"Maafkan aku tak bisa menjagamu dari mereka, maafkan aku. Aku sangat mencintaimu."<p>

Flashback Off

.

.

Aku bersyukur kau memberikan racun vampire padaku Byungjoo. Hingga aku bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang.  
>Aku sangat merindukanmu, sungguh merindukanmu.<p>

Sehun POV end

.

.

Siang ini tidak terlalu buruk untuk seorang Oh Sehun. Ia terlihat berjalan dengan seorang wanita cantik, tak lupa tatapan datar ia tunjukkan. Seperti sebuah tanda, jika ia risih dengan wanita ini.  
>Ahreum, wanita itu. Terlihat bersemangat sekali, ia terus saja mengajak Sehun ngobrol walau tak di tanggapi dengan baik oleh Sehun. Hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar dan dingin, tak membuat Ahreum menyerah. Ia terus saja mengoceh tak jelas.<br>"Sehun, nanti yang merekam aku atau kau?"

"Sehun nanti yang menanyai aku saja ya?"

"Nanti kau bagian menulis saja,"

"Apa kau mendengarku Sehun?"

"Yak!Oh Sehun aku bicara padamu tau, kenapa hanya diam?"  
>"Aku benci wanita cerewet. Menjauh dariku." Suara dingin khas Sehun.<br>Ahreum terlihat kaget, tapi ia kembali tersenyum.  
>"Kemarin aku pergi ke pameran lukisan. Aku melihat lukisan seseorang yang mirip denganmu, tapi lukisan itu sudah lama sekali dibuatnya." Ahreum kembali mengoceh. Sehun tiba-tiba saja berhenti berjalan saat akan memasuki sebuah restoran.<br>"Kenapa mendadak berhenti Sehun?Kita kan sedang bekerja."  
>Sehun tetap diam di tempat, pikirannya melayang pada sebuah lukisan.<br>"Lukisanku yang dibuat oleh Lucas masih ada?" batin Sehun.  
>Ahreum mengguncang tubuh Sehun dengan keras.<br>"Oh Sehun, kita sedang bekerja, jangan membuang waktu."  
>Sehun tersadar, kemudian memasang tampang datarnya kembali.<br>"Kau bekerja sendiri hari ini, aku ada urusan." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sehun berlari ke arah keramaian, sampai ia tak terlihat lagi, meninggalkan Ahreum yang dibuat bingung.

Sepeninggal Sehun, Ahreum memasuki restoran sendirian. ia berjalan kearah kasir dan bertanya,  
>"Meja yang dipesan tuan Kim disebelah mana?"<br>"Apakah anda Jung Ahreum?"  
>Ahreum menggangguk, lalu ia diantarkan ke meja yang dipesan oleh pelayan.<br>Sudah ada seorang pria yang menunggu disana dengan segelas coffe.  
>"Maaf, apa anda tuan Kim?"<br>"Panggil saja Byungjoo," pria itu tersenyum kecil, lalu mempersilahkan Ahreum untuk duduk.  
>"Baiklah Byungjoo, kita mulai interview nya." Ahreum mengeluarkan sebuah alat perekam dan menaruhnya di meja.<p>

.

.  
><strong>TBC<strong>

_**sory kalau ini fanfic aneh gaje -_-a**_  
><span><em><strong>sory juga kalau banyak typo atau kata-kata yang rumit?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Byungjoo menggeser duduknya sedikit dan memandang ke luar jendela flatnya dengan sedih. Pemandangan di depannya bukanlah pemandangan yang menarik. Yang terlihat hanya anak-anak kecil bermain. Byungjoo menghela napas panjang._  
><em>"Mereka terlihat senang saat bermain,"<em>  
><em>Ibunya menatap ia sedih diatas ranjangnya.<em>  
><em>"Jika, Byungie ingin bermain…"<em>  
><em>"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan ibu, ibu sedang sakit. Jadi Byungjoo akan menjaga ibu sampai sehat." Byungjoo tersenyum tulus kearah ibunya.<em>  
><em>"Kau memang anak yang baik,Byungjoo. Ibu sangat menyayangimu."<em>

_Main Cast_  
><em>Oh Sehun<em>  
><em>Kim Byungjoo<br>Shin Jiho  
><em>

_Hades97 present._

.  
>.<p>

Byungjoo POV

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Mimpi indah,yeah aku rasa itu adalah mimpi indah, karena aku bertemu dengan Ibu yang sangat aku sayangi. Aku sangat merindukannya.  
>Kutatap foto di meja sebelah tempat tidurku, foto ibu sedang memelukku saat aku berumur 7 tahun. Pasti Ibu sudah bahagia di surga sana, mungkin suatu saat aku akan menyusulnya.<p>

Aku mengambil ponsel di meja dan mengecek ponselku, siapa tau ada panggilan dari tempat aku akan magang nanti. Dugaanku benar ternyata! Ada pesan untukku dari Torn Corp.  
>Segera saja kubalas,<br>_To: 089+++++_  
><em>From: 087+++++<em>  
><em>Baiklah,<em>  
><em>bisakah aku yang menentukan tempat interview?<em>

Send. Ponselku bergetar 5 menit kemudian. Balasan yang tadi rupanya.

_To: 087++++_  
><em>From: 089++++<em>  
><em>Tidak masalah<em>  
><em>akan aku usahakan tidak datang terlambat<em>

.

.

Aku berjalan sangat pelan, entahlah tapi aku merasa seperti akan terjadi sesuatu padaku hari ini atau mungkin di lain hari?  
>Disaat seperti ini aku mengingat mendiang Ibuku. Ibu, doakan anakmu ini lulus interview dan diterima kerja.<br>bruk!  
>Seseorang menabrakku dan aku terjatuh. Buku yang ku bawa ikut terjatuh, dan seseorang itu memungut buku-ku.<br>"Partners in crime, ini novel yang aku cari," seseorang itu membantuku berdiri dan tersenyum kecil.  
>"Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun hah?kau menabrakku dan tidak meminta maaf?" ucapku marah.<br>"Maaf nona, aku tadi melihat judul buku novelmu,"  
>Aku menatapnya tajam, apa dia buta?Aku ini seorang pria! ya, walau aku terlihat sedikit manis.<br>"Aku ini pria, bukan wanita. Kembalikan buku-ku." kataku sembari merebut buku-ku kembali.  
>"Maafkan aku sekali lagi, namaku Shin Jiho, kau bisa memanggilku Xero. Aku sangat menyukai novel yang kau pegang, dan kita sama." Pria ini tersenyum kearahku, senyuman tulus. Aku menatapnya lalu berpikir, orang ini kelihatannya asik.<br>"Namaku Kim Byungjoo. terserah kau mau memanggilku dengan panggilan apa, aku terburu-buru. Aku ada interview hari ini," kataku lalu pergi dari hadapannya.

Byungjoo POV end

.

.

Someone POV

_**"Aku sangat yakin jika dia adalah reinkarnasinya," **_  
><em><strong>tersenyum misterius dan melangkah pelan ke arah keramaian,dan-<strong>_  
><em><strong>menghilang tanpa jejak.<strong>_

Someone POV end

.

.

Restoran Rose sepertinya kebanjiran pengunjung. Semua pelayan terlihat sibuk, dan disinilah Byungjoo.  
>ia sedang menunggu orang yang akan meng-interviewnya. memanggil pelayan lalu memesan secangkir coffee.<br>tiba-tiba dari depan ada yang memanggilnya.  
>"Joo?Byungjoo kan?Ingat aku?"<br>"Kau yang tadi itu kan?kau mengikutiku eh?"  
>"Aku bekerja disini, apa kau tidak lihat aku memakai seragam pelayan hem?"<br>"Maaf, aku kira.." Byungjoo tersenyum malu.  
>"Tak papa, apa kau hanya pesan itu saja?"<br>"Aku tidak lapar, jadi cukup ini saja."  
>"Baiklah. Aku harus bekerja, butuh sesuatu panggil saja aku," Jiho. Ya pria itu Jiho, melangkah meninggalkan Byungjoo sendiri.<p>

sekitar 30menit, ada seorang wanita yang melangkah kearah Byungjoo.  
>"Maaf, apa anda ?" tanya wanita muda itu.<br>"Panggil saja Byungjoo." jawab Byungjoo lalu tersenyum kecil.  
>"Baiklah Byungjoo, kita mulai interviewnya."<p>

.

.  
>Museum Kota Seoul<p>

Seperti biasa. Ramai oleh pengunjung.  
>Dari anak-anak sampai orang dewasa ada di tempat ini.<br>Museum terbesar di Seoul,  
>Semua barang-barang disini sangat lengkap, ada banyak barang peninggalan kuno disini.<p>

Kim Junmyeon,Suho. ia adalah pemilik Museum ini, bahkan semua barang disana adalah miliknya.  
>ia sangat kaya bukan?<p>

Yang paling menarik disini adalah sebuah lukisan.  
>Lukisan itu sangat besar, hingga pengunjung bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas.<br>Seorang pria dengan menggunakan pakaian bangsawan sedang terduduk di kursi kayu.  
>Lukisan yang simple, tapi sangat indah dan menarik.<p>

Dan disinilah Oh Sehun berada, pemeran utama pria di ff saya. lho.  
>ia tengah menatap lukisan dirinya yang dipajang, "Jika orang membandingkanku dengan diriku yang didalam lukisan, mungkin mereka akan mengatakan aku ini keturunan diriku sendiri,haha." gumam Sehun.<br>"Paman, kau sangat mirip dengan orang yang ada di lukisan," seorang anak kecil sekitar umur 8 tahun menatap Sehun tak berkedip.  
>Sehun tersenyum, "Apa kau tersesat?mau paman antar ke orangtuamu?"<br>Anak kecil itu tersenyum lima jari, "Terimakasih paman."  
>Sehun menggendong anak itu dan membawanya ke bagian keamanan.<br>sembari menunggu orangtua anak kecil itu datang menjemput anak mereka, Sehun melirik lukisan dirinya.  
>"Aku tetap tampan dari tahun ke tahun," batin Sehun.<p>

.  
>.<p>

"Aku mengucapkan terimakasih tuan, aku mengira akan kehilangan anakku."  
>"Kebetulan dia berada disampingku,-"<br>"Jangan jauh-jauh dari eomma mu nde,?" lanjut Sehun, ia mengusap kepala anak kecil itu dengan lembut. "Mungkin jika kekasihku masih hidup,aku akan memiliki anak seperti ini." Sehun membatin lalu tersenyum.  
>"Oh Sehun?"<br>Ketika ibu dan anak itu sudah pergi, ada seseorang yang memanggil Sehun dari kejauhan.  
>Sehun menengok dan menatap orang itu malas.<br>"Lucas..."  
>"Panggil aku Suho, kita sedang berbaur kau tahu." bisik Suho setelah dia berada dekat dengan Sehun.<br>"Ya aku tau, aku tak menyangka kau menyimpan lukisan itu."  
>"Aku akan selalu menyimpannya Shixun, bukankah itu awal pertemanan kita?"<p>

.

.

Restoran Rose.  
>hem, sepertinya Ahreum sudah akrab dengan Byungjoo.<br>Mereka terlihat berbicara sembari tertawa, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, dan itu membuat saya penasaran. lho.  
>"Kau lucu Joo, sejujurnya aku memang tak percaya adanya vampire," kata Ahreum, ia tertawa sampai matanya tak terlihat. bukan buta atau hilang, tapi matanya membentuk bulan sabit saat tertawa. indah,cantik.<br>"Aku juga noona, tapi bukankah banyak yang menyukai hal-hal seperti itu."  
>"Kau benar Joo, vampire itu tidak ada. mereka itu makhluk mitos."<br>tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka. "_**kami bukan makhluk mitos, manusia rendahan. mati kau nona jelek.**_"  
>"Apa kau pulang sendirian nona?"<br>"Aku menaiki kereta bawah tanah, kau sendiri?"  
>"Aku juga menaiki kereta bawah tanah, bagaimana kalau bersama? dan lanjutkan obrolan kita dijalan." tawar Byungjoo.<br>"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk, ayo. aku yang bayar.."  
>"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku bayar tiket keretanya."<br>"Oke-oke kalau itu maumu,"

.

.

Duduk berdampingan, di dalam kereta sangat penuh. untung saja Byungjoo dan Ahreum mendapat tempat duduk.  
>mereka mengobrol banyak didalam kereta, sepertinya bahan obrolan mereka tak habis juga.<br>Selain menemani menaiki kereta, Byungjoo juga mengantarkan Ahreum sampai kerumahnya,dengan alasan_ "Sudah malam, Ahreum nona seorang perempuan tak baik pulang sendiri."  
><em>Byungjoo pria cantik yang gentle bukan? pengen Byungjoo jadi namjachingu kalian readers?jangan, dia _**uke**_. lho.  
>"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku sampai depan rumah,"<br>"Masuklah nona, jaljayo."  
>"Jaljayo Joo, sampai besok. Ingat ya, besok kau harus datang ke kantor."<br>Byungjoo melangkah pergi dan melambaikan tangan sebagai jawaban.

"Jalan kearah stasiun butuh waktu 15 menit, pulang telat aku." gerutunya pelan.  
>Byungjoo berlari agar sampai ke stasiun dengan cepat, ia ingin segera tidur dan tak telat untuk berangkat ke kantor besok, yah walaupun belum diterima secara resmi, tapi memang prosedurnya begitu, mau gimana lagi. jalani saja, siapa tau dia diterima.<p>

Byungjoo terlihat sangat lelah, ia duduk ruang tunggu stasiun. menunggu kereta datang tentunya,  
>"3x bertemu, sepertinya kita jodoh Joo." Jiho, ya itu Jiho. sepertinya dia selalu ada di hidup Byungjoo seharian ini.<br>"Ji..Jiho?sedang apa?" Byungjoo kaget sekaligus senang, karna ada teman untuk mengobrol.  
>"Menunggu kereta, mana mungkin aku menunggu bis disini," Jiho tertawa. terlihat noda darah di sudut bibirnya, dan Byungjoo menyadari hal itu.<br>"Kau terluka?berkelahi ya?kau berdarah," ujar Byungjoo dengan nada khawatir.  
>"<em>Sial, darah gadis itu masih ada<em>," batin Jiho.

**TBC**

thanks to** .39 , visual1013, askasufa, jjongilt97 **buat reviewnya**.**

ada pemain baru nih, Shin Jiho atau Xero. dia dancer + visual bareng Byungjoo di Toppdogg, suka ama moment X-Joo, jadi ya sekalian buat dikit lah ff mereka,


End file.
